Yu-Gi-Oh! : Master of The Elements
by Dragonic Duelist
Summary: This is a story following the main character : Zero Kagami and all the adventures he encounters while dueling. Zero doesn't know it yet but he is about to be attacked by an evil organization and he must team up with his two rivals to defeat them.
1. Chapter 1 : The Journey Begins

Zero goes into the card shop, there's Rex Tyranno, a pro duelist who welcomes him. Zero remembers watching his famous decks on Duel TV and still having posters of him and other famous duelists on his wall. "Woah you're….REX TYRANNO FROM DUEL TV!" says Zero. "Heh heh, yep, it's me. I came here because I believe there's three new aspiring duelists." On the table are 3 decks : one in green sleeves; one in red sleeves; and one in blue sleeves. Zero points at the 3 decks and asks about them. Rex explains saying "The green one is a WIND deck. It's swift, fast, and has the element of surprise.", "This red one is a FIRE deck, It burns the opponent and focuses on big beater attacks!", "This blue one is a WATER deck. They all help each other out and Special Summon their allies so they can all attack the opponent as a team!". Since youre first, choose whichever of the 3.". Zero says "I'll choose Fire!" *The pro gives Zero the fire deck and Zero looks over the cards and plan out your strategies*

*A duelist with a blue hat on (baseball cap-like) that says "Kaiba Corp." on it comes running through the doors* "AM I LATE?! Hopefully my deck isn't already taken!", he says. *He pushes Zero* "Move out of the way, noobie!" *he then grabs his blue WATER deck and runs off to buy some packs to upgrade it right away* There's only one deck left, the green WIND deck. Zero is about to pick it up and look at it, when... SUDDENLY the deck...disappears? "Hmph, Guess I was too quick for you to see me take it. Don't look to surprised." says a mysterious duelist with a hood, "I've trained in the ways of the wind. I am a swift, fast-attacking full-pledged ninja!". Zero spends some time in the card shop buying some packs then goes home.

**~ The Next Day ~ : **

*Zero's alarm clock rings* Zero wakes up and does his normal morning stuff. He eats some breakfast then walks outside and checks the mail, inside is an envelope with the KaibaCorp. logo on it. You notice it and open it immediately knowing that it's about Duel Monsters because KaibaCorp. Is a big Duel Monsters Company. Inside is a letter, a card, and a small poster, Zero opens out the poster and it has Duel Monsters on it with the words "BATTLE OF THE GODS MEGA TOURNAMENT" printed at the top with a place, date, and time on the bottom, "Location : KaibaCorp. Building, Date : This Thursday (tomorrow),Time : 5:00AM". Zero then opens the letter and reads it :

" Dear Zero Kagami,

We, at the KaibaCorp. Company gladly invite you to the Battle Of The Gods Mega Tournament. You will be competing with some of the best Duel Monsters duelists. Duelists from all over the world and with all different types of cards. We thought you would be interested in joining. If you are, report to the KaibaCorp. Building tomorrow at 5AM. Also inside this envelope along with the poster, is a free Duel Monsters card that we think will fit your deck. So prepare your decks and bring on your best game!

Sincerely,

KaibaCorp."

Zero also looks at the card and it's a "Summon Breaker" card. "

Name : Summon Breaker [Field Spell]

"During Main Phase 1, if the turn player successfully conducts their third Summon of a monster(s) this turn it becomes the End Phase."

"This seems like a very good card against rapid summoning decks, I think I'll add it to my deck right now." Zero says, then opens the deck box on his belt and slips the card into the deck.


	2. Chapter 2 : New Rivals

Zero walks to the local card shop like yesterday. Zero worries about the tournament that's tomorrow while he's walking there. He opens the card shop's door and walks in. He sees the duelist who chose the WATER deck yesterday sitting at a Duel Table. "The Tables at my mansion are better than this, they can do Duel Holograms.", He says. Zero sits down trying to be nice and make friends then the WATER duelist says "I can't believe they let noobies like you in the KaibaCorp. tournament." "How did you know I got an invitation?" says Zero surprised. "I know because my dad runs KaibaCorp., idiot. I'm Ryuuji Kaiba.". "Your dad owns KaibaCorp.?! So you must be like a Duel Monsters Pro, right?" says Zero. "I'm pretty good. I've only lost twice in this game, I'm the best duelist here." Says Ryuuji. "Mind if we duel then?" says Zero.

[TO BE CONTINUED, I am working on writing the rest of Chapter 2 and will get it up as soon as possible!]


End file.
